


Count Every One

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz), nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: In which Bin cannot believe that Minhyuk has never been kissed.Written for the 90's movies comment_fic prompt: Any, any/any, never been kissed (1999).
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610299
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Count Every One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



“I’ve never actually kissed anyone,” Minhyuk said. 

Bin whipped around in his seat. “What?”

Sanha was sleeping slumped against the opposite window. Dongmin was also asleep, head tipped back, mouth open, snoring softly. Shooting had taken all day.

Jinwoo had his headphones on and was nodding along to the beat of whatever he was listening to, scribbling in his notebook, working on a new song. Myungjun was reading a book, engrossed and giggling occasionally. How he could read in a car and not get sick was beyond Bin.

Minhyuk was staring out the window, expression pensive. He might not have realized he was speaking aloud.

Bin turned back to his phone, where he’d been browsing for a new webtoon to fill the time between updates of his current favorite webtoon.

Minhyuk said, “I mean, when would I have had the chance? I started training the summer after fifth grade.”

Sanha and Bin had started training at that age as well. Despite what Sanha said in public, he’d totally kissed girls before, because he was a sly little fox, lured girls in with his baby face and innocent smile. Every girl he’d ever kissed had thought she was his first kiss. Bin had kissed girls, because, well, he’d wanted to. Escaping from the prying eyes of the instructors and managers and various other company staff had been hard, but a stolen kiss in the alley behind the coffee shop where he’d worked part time or in the shadows of one of the practice rooms was possible, if he was determined enough.

“During the game, though,” Bin said, and he felt himself blushing a little, remembering the way Minhyuk had curled his hand around the back of Sanha’s neck and leaned up on his toes, pressed close with no hesitation or fear.

“It was just a game,” Minhyuk said. “And dancers have no personal space. You know that.”

Their dance instructors over the years had drilled that into them over and over again.

“So if you’d been paired with me,” Bin said, “you would have gone for it the same way?” He couldn’t help but imagine standing close to Minhyuk, feeling Minhyuk’s hands on him, seeing the way his eyes slid closed and he leaned in close enough to kiss.

Minhyuk glanced at him. “We trained together for six years. Why would I be afraid to get close to you? Would you be afraid to get close to me?”

Bin said, “No,” and immediately realized the answer was yes, and he wasn’t sure why.

Minhyuk resumed staring out the window. “The next time we have to play a game like that, pair with me and we can win.”

Back at the dorm, they took turns showering. Myungjun and Jinwoo ordered food for the six of them, and Dongmin helped Sanha with some of his homework. Minhyuk was doing his homework by himself, nibbling on the end of his pencil while he stared at a set of math problems. 

Bin, ostensibly helping Myungjun arrange food at the table, couldn’t help but glance at Minhyuk again and again. He couldn’t believe it. Minhyuk had  _ never _ been kissed? Bin knew plenty of girls at the company and school thought he was handsome. Minhyuk was good at talking to girls, was polite and sincere, if occasionally distracted and awkward because he spent so much time inside his own head.

Once everyone was done showering, they ate together while Jinwoo reviewed the next day’s schedule with them. Even though Dongmin kept a paper copy taped to the wall next to the kitchen door so everyone could see it, Jinwoo would go over the finer details - how long shooting was expected to go, what kind of concept the PDs were looking for - so they were prepared even if Manager would also review things on the drive over.

While Jinwoo spoke, Bin studied Minhyuk, who was watching their leader intently and nodding in all the right places.

After the meal, they cleaned up and went their separate ways, Sanha to do more homework, the older three to sleep. 

“I’m not tired yet,” Minhyuk said. “I’m going for a walk.”

“I’ll go with you,” Bin said, because even though they lived in a decent neighborhood and Minhyuk was a skilled martial artist, he  _ looked _ small, like an easy target.

They slipped on their shoes and headed out into the warm, humid night. The city was still loud, bright with traffic and lights. Bin and Minhyuk didn’t have to talk, just walked side-by-side, lost in their own thoughts. Bin glanced at Minhyuk sidelong, studied his profile. He remembered being a child with Minhyuk, the two of them chubby-cheeked but eager to prove themselves in the dance studio. He remembered waking in the middle of the night to Minhyuk whimpering and tossing and turning, kept awake by growing pains. He remembered the two of them huddled in the corner of the music room, grumbling and swigging honey tea because their voices kept cracking. 

He tried to remember the first time he looked over at Minhyuk and realized his friend was no longer cute, was  _ handsome. _

Finally, he said, “You’ve really never been kissed?”

Minhyuk replied without looking away from the night sky. “The one person I want to kiss doesn’t want to kiss me, so I’ll wait till I want to kiss someone else.”

“What if the other person decides they do want to kiss you back?” Bin asked.

“Then they’ll kiss me, I suppose.”

Bin swallowed hard. “Who do you want to kiss you?”

Minhyuk glanced at him, then back up at the sky.

Above the haze of the city lights, the moon was full.

Bin reached out, caught Minhyuk’s wrist. Minhyuk turned to him, gaze questioning.

Bin tugged him closer, leaned in. 

The kiss was brief, as kisses went. But it was soft and warm and sweet, and when Bin pulled back, Minhyuk was smiling.

“There,” Bin said. “Your first kiss.”

Minhyuk said, “Thank you.”

Bin curled his hand around the back of Minhyuk’s neck and pulled him in even closer. “And now for your second.”

“Are you going to count every one?”

Bin whispered, “I can count to infinity,” and kissed him again.


End file.
